My heart belongs to
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: It was a prompt challenge. :3  "Seme!Renji/Uke!Ukitake; After an uncharacteristic argument with his captain, Renji takes refuge at Captain Ukitake's."


**Title: **My heart belongs to...

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Abarai Renji x Juushirou Ukitake

**Rating: **PG-17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

It was a prompt challenge. :3

"_Seme!Renji/Uke!Ukitake; After an uncharacteristic argument with his captain, Renji takes refuge at Captain Ukitake's."_

* * *

**My heart belongs to...**

The other had done it again! Renji growled as he hastily made his way through the streets of Sereitei. And he had absolutely no clue what started it to begin with – she was just his friend, for heaven's sake!

"Abarai-kun?" It was said so quietly that he only heard it when the voice called him a second time. He took in a deep, calming breath and turned to face Momo, the girl twirling the corners of her uniform nervously. He immediately felt sorry.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him worriedly and took a careful step towards him. He sighed and shook his head. "No, only probs with the Taichou." He grumbled and looked at the ground – chewing on his bottom lip.

"What did he do this time?" "What he always does!" he barked angrily, feeling guilty when he saw her expression. "Sorry." He murmured "It's just... I can't understand why he always has to treat me like a dog when Rukia is in the room too. I mean... he is already an arrogant prick when she is NOT there, but..." "I think he is just protective of her. She is his little sister after all." "Yeah I got that part. But it's not like I have the hots for her." He sighed once more. "We are just friends, we have a history together. That asshole is the one who does not fit in."

The petite girl walked up to him and petted his arm. "That's who he is. You will not be able to change him. It's like telling Kurotsuchi-taichou to join Greenpeace." "... what's 'Greenpeace'?"

The girl giggled and waved him off. "It does not matter. Go to Ukitake-taichou's pond. It's such beautiful scenery. It will calm you down some." "But..." the red-head gulped. "I can't just pop up there." And he was not sure if he wanted to see the white-haired; especially when he was emotionally overreacting. "No 'buts'. Ukitake-taichou does not mind. Everybody is free to go there. I have once even spotted Kenpachi-taichou there. It really does help."

She could see on his face that she had him. And really, it did not take a lot of pondering on his part and he agreed. Momo smiled brightly. "Well then, I have to see Hitsu... Hitsugaya-taichou." She said softly and blushed. "Alright, and thanks Momo." He said petting her head and left for the pond.

* * *

Momo was a genius! This place was perfect. The water was so clear, the scenery spoke of freedom and everything was so... calm – a place stopped in time.

He spread his arms, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It was no wonder everybody loved it here.

"You seem quite stressed out."

Quickly the young man turned around, which almost caused him to lose balance and fall into the water.

"Oh Kami-sama. I am sorry that I have startled you." "U..Ukitake-taichou." Renji stuttered and blushed slightly. "Wha... What are you doing here?"

The older man chuckled softly and went to stand next to him. "Last time I checked this place belonged to me." He chirped playfully and winked at the red-head, whose face immediately turned a deeper shade of red. "I... I am sorry. Of course it... I mean... you and... I mean..." The taichou laughed softly and petted his shoulder. "Do not worry. I was merely joking around." He assured him and turned his attention back to the water. "Any may I ask what has stressed you like that?" "I... umm..." he sighed defeated. "Kuchiki-taichou." "Oh?" He looked back to the younger one. "How so?"

Renji liked his lips and started to explain his situation, hoping the other would understand. Sometimes he really worried too much what the captain of the 13th thought of him. But how could he not? Since he first laid eyes on the delicate form of the other, which still seemed so powerful, he had developed a rather unhealthy crush on him. Of course Rukia found out. She was his best friend after all and it was not hard to notice when the red-head came over to visit HER, but could not get his eyes away from HIM.

"Oh yes, that's our Byakuya." Ukitake said smiling. "Huh?"

The white-haired laughed softly at Renji's confused expression – it was adorable. "You could say that this is Byakuya's inner demon. The side he tries to hide, but does not always manage – especially when he is emotionally unstable." "U...unstable?" His taichou?

The older man laughed again. "Byakuya is a spoiled brat who does not like it when things are not going his way. But instead of simply thrashing around he has to cut you emotionally." "But... I haven't done anything besides talking with Rukia." "It does not have to be you. Somebody else probably didn't do what he wanted – and he let's it out on you because he knows you will simply take it. You love Rukia too much after all."

It actually did hurt saying that. Carefully he placed a hand over his heart. He could not understand why it did.

"But I don't love her."

The words almost made him jump.

"You don't?" he asked surprised.

"Well – maybe like a little sister, but..." he sighed and looked out at the scenery again. "My heart belongs to somebody else."

"Oh." Ukitake wished he didn't sound as defeated as he did.

"Yeah, but I have no chance. He is unreachable."

"He?"

"Oh... I mean... I..." Renji blushed again. That damn trap of his!

"It's alright Abarai-kun. Love comes in many forms." Ukitake said quietly.

The boy loved somebody else. He did not know if he should be happy or not. He has always been fascinated by him. He was a little like his friend Shunsui, yet he had an air of young sweetness around him that could not stop his head from spinning every time he was near. And that he was a lot – he visited the 13th HQs daily. At least it was a man, or? It did make his chances better.

He shook his head slightly.

Who was he going to fool?

"Who is it?" he choked out, dreading the answer.

"I... I cannot tell you." The younger one said quietly.

"Is it Byakuya?"

"Kami-sama no! Only somebody insane could be crazy enough to live with that bastard!"

There it was again – his trap opening without his brain thinking about the consequences. "I... I am so sorry!"

"It's alright." Ukitake said smiling softly and waved him off. The boy had no clue how right he was.

"Who owns your heart then?" he tried once more.

The red-head did not say anything anymore, but starred at him, blushing brighter and brighter. That was when it hit him, leaving him almost breathless. "I... I own your heart." He said quietly, still not really believing.

Renji hung his head and turned to leave. "I am sorry. I will not bother you again." He choked out.

Suddenly his hand was taken in another. "Abarai-kun." He did not want to face him; fearing what he would see in the other's eyes. "Abarai-kun." But he could never say no to him, could he?

Slowly he turned around; looking in the loving eyes of the 13th's captain. "You own mine."

He felt like sobbing. Immediately he stepped close, wrapped his arms around Ukitake's waist and laid his head on his shoulder – holding back tears. The older one put his hands on the other's back, petted him and turned his head slightly – to take a sniff of the smell that was Abarai Renji.

The red-head turned his head too, simply was not able to wait any longer and touched the captain's soft lips with his.

He suppressed a moan when he could finally taste him. So long he was only able to watch, wish and dream, but now he could have him. And hell did he intend to have him.

Slowly he let his hands move down south, cupping the inviting ass shortly, which caused Ukitake to moan in the kiss, before settling on his tights and picking him up. "What?" Ukitake uttered surprised, but then smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the red-head's shoulders. "To your left, Abarai-kun." He chirped happily. "We can use this room and lock the door." Renji hummed approvingly, entered the room and sat the other carefully down before locking the door.

When he turned his eyes back to the white-haired he had to lick his lips. The 13th captain's burning eyes were locked with his hungry ones, while he slowly let his yukata fall from his smooth, pale shoulders. The man was gorgeous.

Abarai swallowed before walking back to him. His fingertips drew a soft path from shoulder to elbow, which caused Ukitake to hiss in delight. "We are far too overdressed." The captain murmured and went to undress the younger male, his hands roaming the chest he laid bare. Not before long he felt the urge to taste him again though. Immediately he wrapped his arms once more around Renji and kissed him – falling backwards on the bed. Both moaned in the kiss as their naked chests came into contact. The red-head was far too impatient for a slow show though. He let go of the delicious lips, which were swollen by now and turned to suck on the hollow of his neck. The arms around his own neck held onto him tighter as Ukitake let out a long groan. "Abarai-kun." He whined as he felt the other kiss and lick his way downwards – coming to a stop by his nipple.

"You are so gorgeous." He breathed against his heaving chest and bit down slightly in his left nipple. Ukitake groaned in bliss and raised his hips to meet the other; both hard by now. "So gorgeous." He murmured and licked around the little, fleshy bulb while his fingers played around with its twin.

"Abarai, Abarai, Abarai..." Ukitake repeated like a mantra and continued to push his hips up. He was dripping by now and did not know how long he could hold back.

Renji chuckled and pushed his hips hard against his lover, both groaning loudly. Ukitake let his head fall back and entwined his fingers with Renji's hair, which was coming loose.

The boy in the meantime continued to lick his way downwards, only stopping when he reached the belly button. He carefully bit in the soft flesh around it before moving further down and engulfing Ukitake's hot, dripping manhood with his mouth. The captain howled in pleasure, pushed his hips up and gripped the hair between his fingers tighter.

At first he only played around with the head – letting his tongue slid in and out of the little slit, before he let it travel downwards; along a vein. He could feel the cock getting even harder in his mouth – the other was ready to burst. Renji suppressed a grin, tightened his lips and started to suck in earnest, while listening closely to the noises the captain was making. It was pure music to his ears, making him too even harder. He could hardly wait to finally have him. To finally claim him. Renji moaned around the cock and that was all it took for Ukitake before he came with a whiney moan escaping his lips.

Panting slightly he sat up and looked down at his lover. Another moan escaped his lips. He was so gorgeous. His white hair was spread out around him, his pale skin glistening with sweat and his lusty brown orbs were burning with a fire coming from deep inside. The man seemed to glow in the room. Renji moaned once more. "We... we need something... please..." he just had to be in him.

Ukitake chuckled softly once he got his breathing back under control. "There should be some lube in the nightstand." He said and pointed towards its direction. The younger man looked at him perplexed. "You... you keep lube in here?" With how many men had the other done it already? A low growl at the thought formed in the back of his throat. But the captain only laughed softly. "It's not mine. Some of the... visitors use this room too, you know. Or why do you think I know that it can be locked... or used for such opportunities?" He already had the perfect idea who the people were, among them some of the other captains. But Abarai-kun did not need to be shocked like that, not now anyway. "May we continue?" he said playfully and raised an eyebrow. The young man only nodded hastily, leaned over him and quickly got out the tube of lube.

Not wasting any more time he quickly opened it and put a big amount of it onto his fingers, which he laid against the opening after the captain laid his legs around his hips so readily. Softly he stroked around it with one finger before entering. A surprised groan escaped the older's lips, but before Renji could ask him if he should stop he was already moving his hips against his finger, taking it deeper and deeper. The red-head swallowed heavily before adding a second finger. He stopped shortly to get the other used to them before moving them around too. Ukitake whined and pushed his legs harder against the bed – letting the fingers move deeper within him. "Abarai. Please, please more." He breathed out between kiss-swollen lips. Immediately the younger one added his third finger – moving them around like he did before. He was growing more than just impatient; he was ready to burst once more. As he felt that the other was stretched enough he quickly removed his fingers and covered his staining erection with the rest-over of the lube.

Carefully he lined up against the other, until the head of his cock was touching the puckered entrance of the 13th's captain. He laid a hand on the other's hip, stroking over it softly and kissed once more the hollow of his neck. The white-haired moaned and bend his back slightly. "Ready?" Renji whispered against his ear before licking over it. "Kami-sama yes!" Ukitake almost growled, causing the red-head to laugh before slowly pushing into the tight heat. Both moaned loudly. Renji could feel the tight, hot tunnel wrapping itself around his pulsing cock – accepting him so readily. Ukitake in the meantime was finally being filled – a feeling he had almost forgotten. He clawed his hands into the silky white sheets under him and let out a whiney moan before thrusting his hips upwards. That was all it took for Renji to lose control. He pressed his lips once more against the kiss-swollen ones of his partner, gripped his hips in a hard grip and pushed into him without mercy.

It was pure bliss for the 13th captain. Nobody ever let go like that. They all always feared that he would break, that he could not take it. There was a reason he was the captain of the 13th Division. And the boy was showing it to him. Taking everything out of his body, while giving everything in return. Ukitake was sobbing by now, his hands now gripping the long red tresses of his lover, which have come completely loose once the younger one started to pound into him.

"I... I won't mange for long." He wailed against the strong shoulder.

Renji only growled, let go with one hand and wrapped it around his forgotten erection.

Immediately Ukitake let his head fall backwards, a long loud groan escaping his lips while tears of pleasure were running down his cheeks. It took only two more hard pushes of the other before he came over their stomachs – Renji following him closely behind.

The younger male let himself fall next to his spent lover, wrapped his arms around the slim waist and kissed his shoulder. "That was..." he panted. "Amazing."

Ukitake could only nod while trying to catch his breath.

It took them some minutes before they had recovered, curling together on the small bed.

"I still don't know what to do with Kuchiki-taichou though. I want him to show me at least some respect." Renji whispered softly while he played with some stands of the long, white hair. Ukitake purred against his chest while playing with a nipple. "Just go and talk with Zaraki."

Perplexed the younger one looked down at his lover. "Why should I talk with Kenpachi-taichou about that? Would it not cause more problems?" Ukitake chuckled. "Trust me. Zaraki has much more influence than you think."

Renji laid back down. He was not sure about that now, but he knew already that he was always willing to trust Ukitake.


End file.
